For many years people have observed the custom of placing a lighted candle in one or more windows of their homes. The candle could be a conventional wax candle having a slow burning wick which is ignited. More commonly, however, the candle contains a light bulb which may be powered with a battery or by use of an electrical cord. Conventionally, these candles have been placed on a window sill adjacent the window pane. However, in recent years homes, as well as other buildings, are being built with windows which have no window sill. Hence, there is a need for a holder which can be mounted on the window pane and support a candle adjacent the window pane.
When candles are placed on window sills they can easily be dislodged by pets, children or moving curtains. A lighted candle which has fallen onto a carpet or furniture may scorch or ignite the fabric. Hence, there is a need for a candle holder from which candles cannot be easily dislodged.
It has also been customary to decorate windows with various types of figures associated with a particular holiday season. Angels, bells, Santa Claus and wreath figures are common Christmas decorations. Pumpkins, ghosts and witches are used at Halloween. Turkeys and pilgrims are symbols of Thanksgiving. For Valentine's Day there is the heart and cupid. For the July 4th, the American flag, stars and firecrackers are commonly seen. Although many holiday decorations are illuminated with electric lights, none of these decorations have been incorporated into a candle holder so as to utilize the light produced from a candle placed on the holder. Similarly the art has not developed a candle holder or decoration having interchangeable figures which can be used for a variety of holiday seasons by simply changing the figure attached to the candle holder. Hence, there is no one decoration which can be used throughout the year or at least throughout the major holiday season running from Halloween to New Year's Day.